


런닝맨

by boonies



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Running Man RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies/pseuds/boonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homin Drabble Party 2012: the boys return to Running Man; Changmin's the spy and has eliminated everyone but Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	런닝맨

Changmin's learned his lesson.

 

Never trust HaHa or the giraffe; avoid Mong Ji Hyo, especially if she's prowling around with Jong Kook-hyung; and the game doesn't start until Suk-jin is out.

 

Things have changed since last year, and Changmin is _ready_. He may or may not have downloaded the Art of Military Strategy to his phone. Might have scribbled some emergency exits all over Yunho's music sheets. Possibly watched the most recent ten episodes in one night.

 

On Saturday, over breakfast, Yunho just looks at him sort of suspiciously, spoon tapping against his bottom lip in thought, and says, "They made you a spy, didn't they."

 

Changmin scoffs and shrugs, movement a little too exaggerated. "What? No."

 

Yunho stares for a long moment, then shrugs. "Okay."

 

On Monday, though, the weather turns to total shit and the venues are scrapped last-minute. The next thing Changmin knows, they're relocating to the nearest museum and the PDs are scrambling to stuff him into a tiny room, hastily slapping a revised script in front of him.

 

"You still have to secretly eliminate everyone," PD Jo says, adjusting his glasses, eyes sparkling with evil, "but there's a catch."

 

Changmin freezes.

 

"The cast has to believe Yunho-ssi is the spy."

 

Changmin tries not to cackle maniacally.

 

Later, when the cast's assembled and the cameras are finally rolling, there's the _how lucky, TVXQ is back with us, hyung's missed you_ blur of standard introductions and Changmin presses into Yunho's side a little too aggressively.

 

Jong Kook ignores him, as usual.

 

Which is why Changmin's gonna send him to jail first.

 

 

*

 

Sending the tiger to jail proves more difficult than anticipated.

 

Changmin's pretty like a girl but that's apparently not enough to make Jong Kook all flustered and incompetent, so Changmin lurks behind a dark corner during the random free-for-all, waiting impatiently for Ji Hyo.

 

Eventually, she casually taps him on the shoulder, making him slam into the wall in shock.

 

"Sorry," she apologizes but she's obviously not sorry. "Are you the spy today?"

 

Changmin collects himself and sets his lips into a thin line. " _No_ , noona, there's no spy."

 

She looks unconvinced but doesn't reach for his nametag.

 

Technically, they're supposed to be collecting _Catch Me_ stickers and not eliminating anyone on the red team but that's not how this game is played and so Changmin proposes an alliance.

 

Ji Hyo's red team and so is Yunho and Changmin tags along with her to the basement floor where Yunho's busy _actually_ looking for stickers. His left shoulder is full of fake ones, haphazardly slapped on there in obvious haste and seriousness.

 

Changmin sighs.

 

"What are you doing here?" Yunho asks carefully, turning his back to the wall. "Aren't you on the chaser team right now?"

 

Nonchalantly, Changmin steps forward, trying not to lose his VJ. "Noona and me have a plan."

 

Yunho narrows his eyes.

 

 

*

 

It's a little bit of a scuffle and a total hot mess, but some time later, Jong Kook bends down to help Ji Hyo near a noisy stairwell and Changmin rips off his tag with speed born out of absolute fear. High on adrenaline, he thrusts the tag at Yunho and disappears from sight before Jong Kook can even look up properly.

 

Betrayed, Jong Kook fixes his eyes on Yunho's hands.

 

"No, hyung, I didn't—" Yunho starts innocently, but a couple suits show up to drag Jong Kook away in silence.

 

"Yah, _noona_ ," Yunho accuses as Ji Hyo straightens, looking pretty satisfied.

 

"Payback," she mutters darkly and bounces off down the stairs.

 

Changmin smirks one floor above them, fingers wrapping around a cold railing.

 

*

 

Suk-jin's easy, in that Changmin, in a split second, rips off his tag and pushes him into an elevator with Yunho.

 

"Hyung, nooo," Yunho apologizes but the tag is clutched in his fingers and Suk-jin sighs.

 

 

*

 

"Are you the spy?" Kwang-soo whispers loudly, curling around a glass case.

 

"No, but I think Yunho-hyung is," Changmin shares, absentmindedly collecting a fake sticker from some ugly painting.

 

Kwang-soo agrees with a nod as though nothing in the world makes more sense, and so they form a giraffe alliance and hunt Yunho down.

 

Yunho's busy digging through a pile of weird museum props when they stumble upon him. He's got four out of the ten mission stickers proudly displayed on his sleeve.

 

Changmin rolls his eyes harder.

 

Kwang-soo gives him the ~secret signal and moves in for the kill, so Changmin follows behind him, and when Kwang-soo trips over a cord and almost faceplants into Yunho's VJ, Changmin easily snaps his tag off.

 

He lets it drop to the floor, where Yunho picks it up curiously just in time to notice Kwang-soo watching him with a dismayed pout.

 

Yunho scowls.

 

 

*

 

Jae-suk is harder because he's not an idiot but _Yunho's_ an idiot and one bathroom break later and Jae-suk is out and making a show of being very, very disappointed with Yunho.

 

Yunho looks perplexed but then he scuttles off to find sticker number eight.

 

Changmin relaxes because, wow, this is easy when you're not stupid, and the timer's not going to be up for another twenty minutes.

 

"Hyung," he calls out to Gary who shuffles over with a blank look, hat askew. "Since we're the last two on our team, we should stick together."

 

Gary's cool with this because there's nothing he isn't cool with and so they make their way up to the top floor, where Yunho's patiently straightening out some exhibit, stickers eight and nine plastered over his dumb chest.

 

"Are we supposed to take the stickers?" Gary asks and Changmin nods appreciatively.

 

Yunho sees them coming and shoots them a brilliant smile.

 

"Are you here to help?" he asks no one in particular and even Gary gives him an oddly judgmental look.

 

There's an awkward moment where they circle Yunho and then Changmin does the whole _yo, I got your back, hyung_ thing and tries to look anguished as he ~accidentally rips Gary's tag off.

 

*

 

HaHa and Ji Hyo are waiting for them at the entrance, sitting side by side on a metal bench.

 

"Which one of you's the spy?" HaHa asks right off the bat and Changmin roars back, "There's no spy!"

 

"So it's Ji Hyo," HaHa concludes and starts for her back, but she slaps his hand away.

 

"We should probably run," Changmin suggests to Yunho, subtly wrapping his fingers around Yunho's arm.

 

They're on different teams, but time's up anyway and it's every man for himself, so it should be just him and Yunho, Yunho and him, and they dart off toward the elevators, Yunho glancing back as they scatter with glee.

 

*

 

They're kind of biding their time behind some decrepit boxes, VJs squeezed opposite them, when the PA system scares the shit out of everyone with a twin, "HaHa OUT; Song Ji Hyo OUT."

 

And then Yunho just looks at Changmin and says, "Okay, but we still have to find one more sticker."

  
Changmin tries not to groan.

 

He moves his arm just a little because it's only Yunho left and he's _gotta_ eliminate Yunho to win the game (and the steaks PD Jo promised him). So he slides his arm around Yunho's back and means to tug, but Yunho's hand moves at the same time, pressing him into an awkward hug.

 

"Sorry, Changmin-ah," he says, lips curling against Changmin's shoulder.

 

And then Changmin's name peels off with a slow, deliberate rip.

 

Changmin blinks a few times.

 

Victorious, Yunho stands up and removes a small _Catch Me_ sticker planted inside Changmin's nametag.

 

"Thanks, Changminnie," he grins, "for doing all the work for me."


End file.
